


Ears

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat Ears, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has some questions for Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Daily Word prompt "Sessile."

As they were walking back to school, it was Ruby who finally broke the silence. "So, have you always had those ears?" she asked.

Blake eyed her for a moment, as though trying to determine if she was serious or not, before replying. "Yes. They're sessile."

Ruby's face screwed up as she thought. "What's that mean? Retractable? Ooh! Or do they regrow like a lizard's tail?"

Yang muffled a snort in her fist, and Blake sighed. "Sessile means permanently attached. I've always had them, just like you've always had your hands. They don't do anything strange."

"Ooooh." Ruby walked in silence for a moment, and Blake thought she was satisfied. But soon, she piped up again. "So, can you hear really well with them though? Like, can you use echolocation or something?"

At this, Yang couldn't hold her laughter in any longer, and Weiss snorted as well. "Seriously?" Blake asked.

But Ruby looked at her with such innocent excitement and wonder that finally Blake caved. "Do you know anything about Faunus?"


End file.
